wirelessfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Macv
Wireless Data, not just Wireless Internet This wiki is about wireless data, not just wireless Internet. --John Navas 02:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : Wireless Internet is so important and fundamental in wireless data that it merits a full article (i.e. in mobile telephony). Generally, wireless data in not internet use is so exceptional that it would need different section. In any case, the internet article existed before I went to this wikia. --Macv 09:21, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you for your comments, which we value. My response: ::# The "Internet" subheadings were a legacy of earlier article edits that weren't completely cleaned up. I've now taken care of that. ::# The purpose of this particular wiki is wireless data (not just Internet, but including VoIP). Internet access is a major use, but non-Internet wireless data is more common than you think, and much of this material has no essential relationship to the Internet. For example: ::##Wi-Fi is frequently used to set up internal wireless networks that aren't connected to the Internet in factories and warehouses. ::##Cellular CSD/HSCSD works like POTS dial-up, with no real relationship to the Internet. ::##Cellular packet data is frequently used to set up internal VPNs. While they may transit the Internet, it's a largely invisible transport mechanism, and other transport mechanisms exist. ::##"Mobile telephony" is just a general term for for mobile devices, which covers much more than wireless data. ::#I don't see how an Internet-only article could be broken out that wouldn't be heavily duplicative, hard to maintain, and confusing, as compared to how this wiki is now structured. Can you give me specific examples of what you don't like now and how you would propose to make it better?. ::#We're all for adding relevant articles where that is warranted; e.g., Wi-Fi on a Boat. Please do suggest specific areas that should be covered this way, including details on specific topics in the articles. ::Thank you for your interest, participation, and contributions. --John Navas 15:11, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Response by Macv: :::* Good news. So, this wiki is becoming more and more a reference. :::* IP is Internet related also. There are good solutions. Write and artice about data and other about Internet and link from one to the other one. This is common in a lot of wikisites. :::* All the uses can be added. Better: the more uses one add, the best the article. We can also include concrete and specific references o sections to residential WiFi, to share internet connection. If you like it, one can include how to do it (or link to a wikibook). :::* This CSD/HSCSD is important to remark in the article. :::* I agree. It includes mobile voice and data (and this one, also access to the Internet). :::* Using the template to link to the specific articles, including a short introduction to the topic. So, if the user is interesed, can click in the link to read more (this can be used in the Mobile data to link to Mobile Internet and from Mobile Internet to link to Mobile modem. :::*We can create: :::** Wireless data (with a link to the next proposed article and to Wi-Fi, between others. :::** Mobile data (with a link to the Mobile Internet section in the next proposed article). :::** Internet . :::* I suggest use the category:root for the top level category and link all the articles to this main category or its subcategories (in a similar way to Wikimedia Projects). :::* I try to help and I collaborates because see this wiki very interesting and usefull. If something wrong, don´t doubt to say to me to use the best solution. :::--Macv 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Response by John Navas: ::::*'Please don't intersperse comments in my responses -- it's confusing. I've moved them to a separate paragraph. Please don't edit my comments either.' ::::*'Again, Talk:Contents is for general wiki discussion (like adding other languages). Any further discussion should be there (not here).' ::::--John Navas 18:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Response by Macv: ::: Nobody now can understand to which thing I have answered and where I agree. Don´t worry about your structural wiki. You can belonging it for you without my consensus --Macv 21:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Response by John Navas: I'm truly sorry you feel this way, but you are responsible for what happened. You jumped in without warning or communication, renamed pages and sections, and added templates and categories that didn't exist. The only content you added was a link to a Wikipedia article that's been flagged as an ad. I'm not the "owner" of this wiki, but I am the principal admin (as well as the founder), and most admins wouldn't put up with this. Instead I tried to work with you, but you mangled what I wrote and ignored much of what I said, so I think this is probably for the best. I wish you well. --John Navas 00:34, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Final response. You are the responsible of all this. You don´t really understand how a wiki works. Yours can be considered as an authoritary wiki and I express my claim against this. As said, don´t write me again in the user page. I am going to disconnect from your petrified and incoherent wiki (yes, I know one can write a thing and make other, but I don´t follow this way). And remember to spread the relevant page about Wi-Fi on a boat. It´s very interesting for the general public. --Macv 00:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Structural changes While we appreciate enthusiasm and desire to help, please do not make structural changes to the wiki without prior discussion. I'm going to undo much of what you've done. --John Navas 02:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : We can discuss here what to include, what to exclude, what to mantain ... . Which are structural changes in a wiki ?.--Macv 09:17, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::The proper places to discuss those things are: ::*Talk:Contents for general wiki discussion (like adding other languages) ::*Talk for specific articles, with a notation in Talk:Contents so it won't be overlooked ::Structural changes include: ::*Revisions to the basic mission ::*Adding or deleting articles ::*Renaming (moving) articles ::*Renaming sections in an article (which breaks links to those sections) ::*Additional language(s) ::*Adding Template(s) and/or Categories ::Thanks. --John Navas 15:21, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::* Can we create a version in Spanish ?. It could help to spread the wiki. :::* I try don´t forget to add link from Contents_talk to the talk pages. In any case, one can use http://wireless.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recentchanges :::* This can slow a lot the wiki. We can create a required article page and if none claim, create it the next day or similar. :::--Macv 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::*'Please don't intersperse comments in my responses -- it's confusing. I've moved them to a separate paragraph.' ::::*'Again, Talk:Contents is for general wiki discussion (like adding other languages). Any further discussion should be there (not here).' ::::--John Navas 18:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Asm said before, nobody now can understand to which thing I have answered and where I agree. Don´t worry about me in "your" wiki. I cannot enter on it for a while. Good luck.--Macv 21:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Please see my last response in "Wireless Data, not just Wireless Internet" above. --John Navas 00:39, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: I am not going to read it, because it is partial and unintersting. --Macv 00:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC)